Before the proliferation of computers and computerized devices, an individual would likely directly interact with businesses to exchange goods and/or services for money through various interfaces requiring some sort of physical interaction, such as face-to-face conversation, a phone conversation, communications sent via mail, and/or the like. While individuals and/or businesses may individually own computers to facilitate their individual activities, these computers or computer systems would likely not interact. In the current digital era, consumers and business organizations may interact using various computing devices (e.g., personal computers, business computing systems, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and the like) via one or more networks (e.g., the Internet, a telecommunications network, a cable network, a local area network, a wide area network, a proprietary business network, etc.).
During these digital interactions, business organization may monitor and/or collect information corresponding to the consumer and/or the consumer interactions. The business organizations may create products and/or services based on the collected information. However, the consumer has limited options for securing and/or organizing their own information and controlling how this information can be shared with the business organizations. As such, a need has been recognized for systems and/or methods that allow a user to organize, secure, and/or control sharing of their information during digital interactions with business organizations and/or automated consumer systems.